The present invention relates to a contact and induction cutting machine, and more particularly to a cutting machine in which a sensitive and reliable induction control circuit is used to control the movement of the cutting machine so that the cutting machine may be operated in a safer, simpler, more convenient, and more efficient manner.
To cut the material for making clothes in an efficient manner, most of the ready-made clothes manufacturers now use cutting machines to cut stacked material so as to reduce as many as possible the operating procedures. The cutting machine employed to cut the stacked material usually has an thin, elongate and belt-like blade supported by a blade holder. The blade is up-and-down slidable in the blade holder when it is actuated by a motor above the blade holder. To stop the movement of the blade while the cutting machine is in use, it is necessary to power off the machine. For a floor operator, there are many different kinds of condition that would need an operator to discontinue the movement of the blade. The repeated operation to start, discontinue, and again start the machine is bothersome and inefficient. To save as many as possible efforts during the operation of the cutting machine, some of the operators might even boldly perform other tasks, for example, replace a new stack of material, without switching off the machine, and therefore, the operators are easily hurt by an unexpectedly slided blade. Therefore, it is desirable to have improved and safer design for such cutting machine which is widely employed by ready-made clothes manufacturers so as to prevent as many as possible accidents during the operation.